Conventionally, clicking on a video ad often simply shows a user one video for a particular advertiser. However, if the user is interested in the video ad it may be difficult for him to replay the video ad or to find related content after watching the video ad. Consequently, such conventional framework for display of video ads can result in opportunity costs associated with not further targeting the user with additional ads when he is at point of purchase, or heightened interest in the advertised content.